Visible and near infrared reflectance spectroscopy (Vis-NIR) is widely used as a rapid and cost-effective technique for quantitative analysis of many soil properties. However, existing Vis-NIR-based instruments for in situ characterization of soil have many limitations and face challenges when attempting to obtain high resolution spatial and temporal soil data intended for precision agriculture, soil survey and mapping, land resource management, and soil modeling.